


"Not Now!!"

by TheBeastIsBack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Office Sex, Omega Alex Danvers, Pining, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastIsBack/pseuds/TheBeastIsBack
Summary: Alex goes into heat at the DEO
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Alex Danvers
Comments: 17
Kudos: 131





	"Not Now!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone who read my Fanfics. I got the okay to post on my Account again. And I can post anything. This is a sequel for "To.....Much.....Pain!" Enjoy!

Alex is in the training room. She has been training for the past 3 hours. She needed to get her mind off of her Alpha. Alex loved keeping her mind on her but it can be quite distracting and plus she get’s extremely wet when she thinks about her. But when her heat hits her that’s the only thing she thinks about. The alpha and her 10-inch cock. Just thinking about it is making her wet. 

She huffs and tries(key word: try) to continue training. She really need this training, technically Brainy said that their might be an invasion coming straight to the city and more than one enemy will be coming and Supergirl wouldn’t be able to defeat them at once. 

Once she was going to punch the bean-bag she missed the bag and fell on the ground. She curled up on the floor holding her stomach close and whining. Ughh…..why do i have to have it now. She really wanted her heat to hit when she wasn’t in the DEO. But no, her heat cycle won’t have that she didn’t feel like having sex in the training room. Thank god she locked the door before she came in here, she work with a lot of alpha’s and if her scent-

There’s banging at the door and screaming coming from the male and female Alpha’s out there. Oh god kara hurry up. 

“Alex? Are you okay in there?” J’onn asked from the other side of the door. He is the only Alpha that can control his inner Alpha. And speaking off she rain out of suspenders, so she have no other choice to have sex in here, she can’t even get up. She can’t spread out her pheromones because that will make the other Alpha’s go even crazier than what they already are.

“J’onn…..Please bring in S-Supergirl. Now.” She whimpers. The pain is worse than yesterday. Oh god yesterday.

'Alex groaned and moaned at the feeling of her lover’s cock finally going inside her, stretching her, stretching her pussy. Kara pulled back a little, just leaving the tip in, then thrust back in. She continued to pullback and thrust back in, eventually getting a good rhythm.'

Just thinking about it how she got fucked into the floor. She didn’t even realize the door had been broken down and Alpha’s come running towards her. She couldn’t do anything because it hurts to stand back. Before they reached her there was a flash of red and blue and a load growl. 

“Block me!” Kara said to the beta’s at the door. They all rushed in front of the Alpha’s and waited until she took Alex away from there. Supergirl turned and picked Alex up bridal style and flew past the alpha’s. 

“I...I can’t wait. Please take me here.” Alex whimpered cluging onto the hero’s shirt. Kara didn’t have a choice, her Wife’s pheromones are getting heavier. She has no choice but to take her here. She stopped. 

“J’onn. You have anywhere where we can……?” She trailed off. He shook his head yes and told them there’s a space down in the basement. She flew down there.

When she reached there she put Alex on the bed and tore off her clothes, putting her belt with her gun on the floor. She used her speed to take off her clothes and got on top of Alex. They both gasped at the contact of both of their centers touching. Kara pinned both her omega’s hand beside her head and squeezed. Alex whimpered from the sensation and grind her hips up on Kara’s cock. Kara bent down and kissed her hard, She forced her tongue in her mouth and played with Alex’s tongue. They both are fighting for dominance, Alex knows damn well that she couldn’t win this tongue battle. She bit down on Kara’s bottom lip and sucked. Breaking the kiss she moved down on the redheads neck and sucked on her mate's bite and licked to sooth it. She didn’t want her Omega to wait anymore; she let go of one of her hands telling her to leave it where it was, Grabbed her cock and guided the tip to her wetness. And rubbed it, making sure her cock was wet enough to inside her omega.

“Kara please put it in me.” Alex pleaded.

Kara smirked as she fully sink herself inside of Alex. Alex threw her head back and wrapped her legs around the hero’s back, nails digging into her palms as she took every length inside of her. Kara slowly started to rock her hips back and forth as she went back to kiss Alex. She went faster inside of Alex getting a steady rhythm to make her scream. The younger women had her head thrown back and was force to turn by Kara as she licked her exposed neck, Alex is giving her submission to the Alpha hero. Kara growled from it.

Kara can feel her knot forming waiting for it to release inside of her omega. Alex couldn’t hold her screaming when she feels the older women take her breast inside her mouth and started to suck and lick her nipple making it hard. She felt her knot fully formed, she reached down between them and rub her fingers against Alex’s clit. A few final thrust Alex had reached her orgasm. Screaming her Alpha’s name like it was a prayer, Sinking her teeth into Kara’s neck, where her original bite mark is at. This cause Kara to growl and pushed in harder, and release her seed and knot tying both of them together. She thrust a little more to keep her riding out both of their orgasms, than stop and colasped on Alex. They both breathing heavy.

“Your mine Alex. No one can or will come near you.” To seal that she bite on Her original mark while marking her scent all over Alex. She purrs when Kara soothed out the bite with her tongue. 

“I love you Kara.” She said her voice still out of it from all the screaming and moaning.

“I love you too.”


End file.
